


I've been loosing sleep

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory PK, at the end, complicated relationship, yeaaaah pk's an idiot that doesn't know how to care for others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Grimm knows that a meteor shower shower will happen this night, and he wants to bring his boyfriend to see it with himSadly, the pale king has a hard time to think about others
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I've been loosing sleep

"seriously, Wyrm, you need to see this. It happens only once in ... I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it won't happen until my next life !"

"Like I said, I can't do such thing. I'm working."

"Come on, you're always working.

"That's what being a king is, Grimm. I can't stop myself, because if I do, the kingdom will stop itself to."

The moth sighed, seeing that the Wyrm was barely listening to him and much more concentrated on doing paperwork.

"Pale king, despite my affection towards your figure I'll have to admit that I am quite disappointed by your behaviors towards mine. If you decide that your life must be based around your status and your work, then so be it. But I hope you'll understand that I do not wish to share my life with someone who barely cares about it."

The king flinched, slowly put down his pen and looked at the nightmare king that was start at him with a quite serious face, one that he rarely shown.

"Is that menace ?"

"No. It is a warning. Like I said, I truly care about you, Wyrm. But as much as I love my partner I will not be able to see them never reciprocating acts nor feelings. It seems that you do not even care about my presence."

The king, unable to say a single word, simply stared at the moth with an empty mind. He had no idea of what should even begin to say, and the simple idea of him letting Grimm down felt like being shot through the heart. Was all of that true ? Was he that much of a bad person ? He was just trying to do the right thing for his citizens, but he didn't thought about the consequences.

"I'll be in the gardens for a little while, just in case you change your mind. If you don't come with me, I'll go anyway, I have no problem about watching the stars alone. I just wanted to share something with you for once."

Grimm simply walked out of the room, sighing.

The king did changed a lot of places that did not resonate with Grimm, usually due to his instinct to prefer darker places, but the palace's gardens were fine by him. It was a rather calming place, and a lot of spots were covered by vegetation enough for him to be in a nice and cozy dark place. The light of the place really hurt his eyes, and he appreciated such places to get some rest. After finding a a little place surrounded by large trees blocking most of the light of the place, he decided that taking a nap in such place might be a good idea. A yawned, streched, curved into a ball, let his body on the ground next to the biggest tree around and finally closed his eyes to get some well-deserved rest. He was supposed to be nocturnal and coming to a place like the white palace at day really made him feel dizzy.

The king was still thinking. Everything Grimm said up until this point seemed ... Fair. And deserved. The Wyrm was a good king, yes. But was he really a good lover ? He did spend a lot of time with his lady, mostly because she was usually near him and was easy to see every day without loosing too much time. But Grimm ? Grimm was never around. And PK almost never got out of his palace since its creation. It was always Grimm seeking his presence by coming to his place whenever he felt like it, but the reverse was never to be seen. He felt ... Guilty. Even more after he denied one of the rare interactions he could've got with the nightmare king. Was it worth it ? To simply let him down like that, once again ? Probably not.

When Grimm woke up, it was already a little darker around him. His nap took longer than he thought, but in the end, he wasn't late to see the meteor shower and sleepin so well was more like a reward than a problem to solve. He looked around him. No king in view. It wasn't surprising but ... He felt a little hurt. 

He streched once again, got up, and started to wander around the garden just a little bit. He still had time before the show started, and he didn't want to just stand around in the cold waiting for it. The moth walked a little bit, barely paying attention to most of the plants, just trying to find something to catch his interest. And he did.

After about 10 minutes, he found a small lost Wyrm going around the garden all alone, apparently looking for something ... Or someone. Grimm snickered thinking of it, poofed out of his position and quickly reappeared behind the pale big with a scream, which made the Wyrm shiver and squeak.

"Hehehe ... How cute can you be, little Wyrm ~"

"Oh Grimm ... I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Not everywhere it seems, or you might've found me earlier."

The king didn't respond, biting his lip with a little bit of shame.

"So, dear, why were you searching me like that ?"

"My work. I asked my root to take care of it. I ... Changed my mind about everything. I do want to go with you tonight"

Grimm chuckled with delight. The king, changing his mind ? That surely was a rare thing. But he did appreciate the gesture and would not complain about it.

"Mmmh ... You do want to do that now ? How incredible. Perhaps you finally understood what I meant ?"

"I think I did... Forgive me. It was not something I wanted for you. I apologise."

"Well then, apologies accepted ! The show will soon begin. Now, perhaps you'd like to hold my hand ?"

"With pleasure."

Grimm grabbed the little hand the Wyrm gave him before bringing him closer and poofing out of the garden. Traveling with such methods was always a little exhausting, but the troupe master never minded. The two of them reappeared on top of the world, with the sky on top of their head and the moon to guide them.

"Thank you Grimm."

"For what ?"

"Thinking of me."

"Heh. No problem. Now close your mouth, rise your head, and make a wish."


End file.
